This invention relates generally to injection molding and more particularly to multi-cavity apparatus having tapered inserts which are each secured in an opening through the melt distribution manifold by screws extending through the manifold into a heated nozzle, with the screws being angularly positioned to mount each heated nozzle with a selected orientation.
As seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,151 to Schmidt et al which issued Apr. 26, 1988, it is known to have a valve gated injection molding system with a sealing bushing extending around each reciprocating valve member screwed in place against the rear surface of the melt distribution manifold. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,858 to Gellert which issued Jun. 12, 1990 shows a valve gated injection molding system with a sealing bushing sealed in an opening extending through the multi-distribution manifold extending around each reciprocating valve member.
It is also known to have sprue gated injection molding systems with melt passage inserts seated in tapered openings in the melt distribution manifold in contact with the rear end of each nozzle. However, as seen in the applicants' European Patent Application Number 0 523 549 A2 published Jan. 20, 1993, these previous inserts are not secured directly to the nozzles. Thus, there has been the possibility of misalignment of the melt passage or melt leakage between the melt distribution manifold, the insert or the nozzle when high injection pressure is applied.